My Silver Protector
by Saizo's Little Lady
Summary: Taken captive by the master of Orio-ya, Aoi is thrown into an unknown territory where she faces danger and ill treatment at every turn. It's up to Ginji to keep her safe even if it means defying Ranmaru and falling in love with the Ogre Bride.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is set around when Aoi is taken captive and taken to Orio-ya. It's tweaked a great deal so it's not exactly cannon. I hope you enjoy**_

Chapter 1

An ominous screech fills the air as the cell door slams in our faces.

How did it come to this? What had we done to deserve to been thrown in here?

What kind of ayakashi are Ranmaru and Hideyoshi to be so cruel?

My eyes find Ginji in the dim light. The kitsune is in this cell because of me. I know now I should have kept quiet on the ship. If I had, Ginji wouldn't have been forced to protect me from my kidnappers. Perhaps neither of us would be here now.

My human body screams in protest at every movement I make which is why I don't sit up at first. All that rough handling because I got a little too mouthy.

Odanna-sama must have had a heart attack, watching what went down. It's no secret he has feelings for me. The way he calls me his wife when I'm clearly not is almost a dead giveaway; as if he can call me that until I become it. To be honest, my own feelings are muddled to the point I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel.

"Aoi-san?" Ginji puts an arm around my back to help me sit up. The world spins dangerously and I'm thankful he's slow to let go.

"It was unnecessary for them to get so rough with you," the expression on the kitsune's face is pinched in worry.

Looking up at him now, I faintly see in the dark cell the red welt Ranmaru left on Ginji's cheek. His reward for not standing down. Were they trying to make him watch as they hurt me for being a human?

"I'm okay, Ginji-san. You can let go of me now." he doesn't have to know how much pain I'm in. He need not worry anymore than he has to about me.

Hesitantly he releases me, settling against the wall with a sigh.

I try my best not to wince as I settle myself into a comfortable sitting position, facing Ginji. He's frowning, and it bothers me to know he's worrying, anyway.

"Is something wrong?" I ask hesitantly, unable to help myself.

"You're hurt and you're trying to keep it from me," he looks back at me with accusation in his blue eyes.

How does he know? My heart pounds at being found out.

"You're bleeding, don't think I can't smell it." his frown grows deeper, "Show me your wound, Aoi-san."

I knew my arm hurt, but I hadn't realized why until the moment Ginji pulls back my sleeve. An ugly bloodied gash runs across it. No wonder it stings so badly.

Instinctively I draw back from the kitsune's examination. "Honestly, it's not all that bad. There's nothing to be done about it here."

Ginji's grip holds fast, "I can heal it, Aoi-san." a strange catch hits the end of his words. "If you would allow me?"

His strange choice of words puzzle me. Why wouldn't I allow him to heal it? Isn't he using his Kitsune magic to do those types of things?

I give him a small nod.

"This might sting," Ginji warns me, holding my arm closer to himself.

I am unprepared when he presses his lips to my gash. It tickles a great deal and there's a slight sting.

His tongue slides down my wound and I gasp in surprise. My cheeks turn to fire at the sensual sight. There's a strange fluttering in the pit of my stomach and I forget I was ever in pain. Then almost as soon as it began, it was over. Ginji pulls back from me and I get a hold of myself and look down at my arm.

There's no sign I was ever hurt, I stare up at Ginji in surprise. Some unknown emotion swirls in those light blue eyes as they stare back into mine. His cheeks are tinged red. Reminding me of what just happened. My own cheeks flare up again.

"T-thank you," I find my voice, horrified to hear it squeak. Whatever did he do to make me feel like I'm under a trance?


	2. Chapter 2

_**The events that follow are not going to line up with the original storyline. I have a few plans in mind. Also Ranmaru is going to be more ruthless. Eventually there will be a soft spot.**_

Chapter 2

The cold rouses me awake a few hours later and I startle straight up from my slump. It's much darker now than it been earlier.

The metal bars at my back dig into me with a vengeance. I pull away from them with a groan.

Being in such a dark place like this never bodes well with me. I'm always reminded of the time my mother left me in that house never to return.

The trembling begins before I can stop it. If I don't get some light, I know I will have a panic attack.

Heart pounding like it might burst from my chest, I pull the pendant that always hangs on my neck. Grasping it like a lifeline I feel relief but only for a moment, the ogre fire sputters out quickly as it appears. Not one trace is left in the glass pendant.

 _No.._ _.no_ … Panic grabs my throat choking me without mercy.

"Aoi?" a hand touches my trembling shoulder. I can hear Ginji frowning in the darkness.

"G-Ginji-san," his name falls from my lips like a prayer. I can't see him and that makes my panic grow only the more.

"It's so dark so I thought I'd use the pendant Odanna-sama gave me b-but there isn't any light left." I clutch the empty pendant hard, "I don't handle dark, cold places well." a strange hollowed laugh bubbles out from me. I try to take measured breaths. I have to calm down.

Ginji's hand releases my shoulder to find my hand. "Shh, you don't have to be afraid. I'm still here, Aoi-san," his voice is soothing and I'm already calmer. Whether it was because of Ginji himself or his kitsune powers being used on me but I'll never know. The choke hold around my neck eases as he keeps talking. "I promise not to stray from your side. I will keep you safe in this land." his arms draw me closer until I'm wrapped into the warmth that is Ginji. I don't have it in me to feel embarrassed that I'm wrapped in a man's arms so intimately.

A blue fire surrounds us almost like a blanket. It lights up the area around us in a light glow. It feels so familiar and safe. I could melt in its glow. The fire's owner looks ethereal in its wake. Something potentially dangerous stirs inside me once more as my eyes meet his in the light. I am lost in the depth of those blue eyes as they hold me.

"May I?" Ginji breaks the spell as he gestures toward the useless necklace I'm still gripping.

My fingers fumble for the clasp and I'm confused when I hand it to Ginji.

"I know it's not the same as Odanna-sama's." I watch as the pendant becomes alive with blue in his hands. I feel only slightly guilty that Ginji is replacing Odanna's fire with his. Maybe I should feel more sad since I do miss the master but if I have to be stuck in a bad situation, I rather have one these two with me.

Ginji places the necklace back into my hands, "My fire works similar to Odanna-sama's."

"Thank you, Ginji-san." I clasp it back on and he gives me a smile.

Minutes late, I feel my eyes trying to close once more. I lean back, landing on something soft and silky.

I don't know what tomorrow brings but for now I'm okay thanks to the silver kitsune by my side.

 _ **Thank you for your follows,favorites and reviews. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Metal clangs in my ears. I jerk away from my furry cacoon, instantly feeling the cold seep into my bones.

 _Fur?_ I glance beside me in confusion. Ginji stands in a fox form I haven't seen before; much bigger than his normal fox shape and more the size of a wolf.

His nine tails stand on edge as he stares at our visitor. It's the monkey from yesterday, Hideyoshi.

"Ranmaru-sama requests your presence in the dining room," his tone bored, he turns to walk away. Does he not plan to lead us to our destination?

A hand pulls me to my feet. Ginji is back to his usual form. "Follow me. I know where to go." he goes ahead and I follow closely behind.

Through the hallways I can't help but notice the stiffness of the kitsune's shoulders. Ginji is on edge and I'm feeling rather anxious myself.

I have no idea what to expect once we enter those doors but Ginji does. He stops in front of the door and my heart is hammering so hard anyone with supernatural ears can hear it about to burst out of my chest.

Ginji sighs, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Stay close to me."

"I'm planning on it."

He slides the door open and I file in behind him. All eyes seem to gaze in my direction. I can feel their distrust and hatred going straight into my bones.

I keep my gaze on Ginji's back as we continue through, the crowd parting for us. When he abruptly stops, I almost smack into his back. I realize we're in front of Ranmaru.

Gulping, I come to stand by Ginji's side. I'm like the girl awaiting the death sentence but the kitsune looks no worse than I.

"Ginji-sama, how was your first night back in Orio-ya?" the dog god's words are filled with sarcasm.

"Very dark and dank." Ginji's voice is dead serious.

Ranmaru laughs, "Tonight I will make sure your quarters are more agreeable." his eyes travel to me and I freeze in silent horror.

My limbs have completely locked up.

"As for you Aoi-san. You will continue to use the room currently provided for you until further notice."

"Ranmaru-sama, the room is no more than a prison cell," Ginji protests on my behalf. I'm still unable to move let alone have the will and guts to talk back. This ayakashi is downright terrifying. Maybe fluffy but not by any means cuddly.

"The human is no longer your concern. The room she has is fitting of her station. She will stay." Ranmaru snaps in annoyance.

Ginji's ears flatten and I know he's trying to keep himself calm, "Aoi-san doesn't do well with being shut in the dark."

"She'll get over it. The human remains there until I find her a master to serve."

 _A master?_ What kind of serving is Ranmaru hinting at? I'm not liking the sound of this.

"She can serve me!" Ginji pleads, his desperation confirms my suspicions that Ranmaru only sees me as a human play toy.

Righteous anger floods me, and only my fear of Ranmaru keeps me silent. That doesn't mean I'm not glaring at the arrogant dog god in question.

 _How dare he!_

Ranmaru barks in another bout of laughter, "Oh dear Ginji. You're much too emotionally involved to be in charge of our little pet." At first I think Ranmaru is going to pat Ginji's shoulder until he pats my head like one would a dog.

 _So this is how it will be is it? And what does he mean by_ _emotionally_ _involved?_

Orio-ya must be completely filled with barbarians!

Ginji digs his nails into his tightly fisted palms but he says nothing. It would be futile anyway. This guy won't back out of his word.

After our chat we are sent out after a bite to eat. Ginji to his new job and I to do some duties as a makeshift maid. My task of the day is to polish the floors of the hotel. I'm pretty sure Ranmaru means every room. If that's the case I won't be done until past midnight.

Gathering my cleaning supplies is the hardest part. Everyone I encounter scatter away or jeer at me. I don't receive any extra help. I'm given an empty bucket and sponge. I find the soap on my own. The well is the biggest challenge but eventually I find that too.

"Welcome to Orio-ya," I mutter to myself as I began to furiously scrub the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time all the floors are polished it is way past midnight and I'm so tired that the fear of my dark confinement does little to sway me at first.

I can see the waxing moon from the small window overhead. Storm clouds threaten to hide it away.

Gripping the pendant resting against my clavicle, I inhale. There's no reason to be frightened, I try to tell myself.

A blue light comes up from the stone. The warmth from it so soothing I can almost relax… almost.

Ginji… where is he now? The urge to see him is near unbearable but I can do nothing locked in this cell.

Somebody had seen to a few furnishings in my new living quarters. The futon was an especially nice gesture. Even so, I cannot sleep.

A strange scratching has me bolting to my feet in seconds. Paranoa is already getting the better of me; thoughts of dark creatures lurking in the shadows. All in a few minutes I've reverted back to that little girl huddled in a corner. Frantic as a rabbit caught by a wolf. Ayakashi are standing in the dark corners of the room waiting to eat me.

"Aoi-san?" the most beautiful voice calls out in the darkness. The trembling in my limbs subsides almost at once.

"Ginji-san!" I dart toward the bars in relief. It's too dark to see his profile and I pray he's not just a hallucination.

The kitsune appears like an angel. His pale hand reaches for me from the other side of the bars. Our fingers brush but nothing more.

Lightning flashes, illuminating Ginji's face. He's frowning as he grasps the metal barrier. Looking as if he wants to pull at the bars until they broke into.

"What are you doing here?" I can't help but ask. I'm not complaining or anything. The relief floods through me like cool water over a fire.

"I waited until the guards fell asleep. I couldn't leave you in here like that. It isn't right of Ranmaru-sama to keep you in here without even a lantern," his voice trembles in silent anger at my unfortunate circumstances. "The least I can do is keep you company." A ball of blue leaps into an empty lantern hanging against the opposite wall, lighting the room.

The storm outside the window is now less noticeable.

Ginji slides down the wall into a sitting position. Dark circles lie under his eyes. When was the last time he slept?

Guilt eats at me for being such a child. I shouldn't be so frightened of the dark at my age. The sound of thunder and lightning has a horrible power over me. I can't shake it.

"I was okay, you didn't have to come." my voice shakes ever so slightly and I hope he doesn't notice.

Ginji looks at me; a strange look coming over his ice-blue eyes. He knows I'm lying and of course he would. He knows me better than almost anyone in this realm. After all he was the ayakashi that saved me as a child… at least I think so. Every time I ask him he avoids the question.

I look down from the intensity of his gaze. We're silent for several moments. The only sounds between us are our breaths.

"Ranmaru-sama speaks of sending you to live with Raiju, the Thunder God, after tomorrow," the words come out strained.

I don't know who Raiju-sama is but the word thunder makes my heart skip. I guess I'm being given to another master like a borrowed book.

"Oh," comes the only word I can pull out of my mouth. I already knew this was bound to happen.

"Aoi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Please report to me if anything is amiss," he says softly.

"I promise," I give him a small smile.

After that we fall into silence and Ginji makes no move to leave my prison. I press my back into the bars, closer to the blue glow beside us. Unconsciously Ginji shifts closer as well until our backs meet. Sitting like this is strangely comforting. We sigh in unison and laugh.

Soon after I fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **Much drama to come in the following chapters, Thank you all for your reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey you two, wake up." something hard nudges me and I jerk awake. Metal bars dig into my back and I wince. The hard object that touched me is Hideyoshi's foot. I glare up at him.

"You could try being nice," Ginji says flatly, I can tell he's still half asleep. I'm not the only one glaring at the monkey ayakashi.

Hideyoshi goes straight to the point, no pleasantries to spare. "Ranmaru-sama wants the human to meet him in his quarters in the next hour." He looks at me with disgust. "Please freshen up before then." his eyes slide to Ginji. "Make sure she gets there, Ginji-sama."

Ginji nods.

I stand outside the domain of Ranmaru-sama; the nervousness in my stomach making me feel queasy. I quell it so no one notices, especially not Ginji. He's already uptight enough. The kitsune seems to know what to expect more than I and whatever it is, it's not pleasant.

My skin is sore from being scrubbed by maids who seemed to think they could scrub my humanity from my skin. Would you believe I'm still not anywhere near becoming an ayakashi?

"Enter!" the door is slide open and I hesitantly step in beside Ginji. We make our way toward Ranmaru where he sits by a table, drinking from a steaming cup of tea. He doesn't look up. "Please sit."

My steps halt abruptly before I ever reach the table. A man sits on Ranmaru's right side. His ethereally gold eyes pierce through mine as if he can see right through me. A chill spikes its way down my spine. He the hunter and I the prey.

I don't have to ask who this man is because I already know.

"Raiju-sama, this is your new maid servant." Ranmaru doesn't meet my eyes. Though to his credit, my eyes are still caught in the lion's grasp.

Ginji pushes my back until I begin to walk again. The kitsune doesn't remove his hand until I am settled beside him on the tatami mat. A servant pours us our tea, disappearing back into the background.

I take a sip to move my focus away from the thunder god. The liquid scolds my mouth most unbearably but I swallow it without a single flinch. I may have burned off all of my flavor sensors on my tongue because I taste nothing.

Eyes stinging with tears I smile at Ginji who sits across from me. He's the only one who can tell I'm in pain. His blue eyes fasten on mine calling me to answer his silent question of if I'm okay.

Raiju doesn't own any manners. The man hasn't stopped staring at me once since I came in the room. My new master's eyes are cold. Colder than Ranmaru's hatred of me. This Thunder God would not be kind to me. I rather be Ranmaru's slave than his. At least I think he might treat me better. Even if he threw me in the dungeon.

"Not much to look at but she'll do," Raiju spoke to Ranmaru rather than I or Ginji.

I look away from the two of them. Wasn't I going to be his maid? What did it matter what I looked like? Rude!

A bang rattles the table and we all jumped in shock. Ginji looks positively outraged, his fist resting on the table. "If you don't mind," his words are deathly calm, "Don't talk about Aoi-san as if she were a horse."

The other two ayakashi look taken aback. Ginji was always the calm one.

"What's it to you Ginji-sama? Do you wish she were yours?" Raiju goaded the kitsune, his golden gaze burning me once more.

Ginji's ears went flat, his blue eyes turning into sharp ice glaciers. If looks could kill…

Raiju laughed. As if the idea that Ginji would want me was preposterous. "What would your master innkeeper think of your desires?"

What was he insinuating by want me? I was unable to stop my cheeks from flaming up but no one seemed to notice between the sparks and testosterone flying across the table.

"Enough you two!" Ranmaru slams his own fist down, quieting everyone in the room. I find my self shrinking back. "Aoi-san has been given to Raiju-sama, and that is final. If you want her as your own Ginji-sama it's between Raiju-sama not I."

 _Again, aren't I just a servant? They're talking like I'm to be— No! I can't think like that. It can't be._ But it would explain Ginji's dour behavior though.

Later I came to find out servant meant many things. I was quite sure I rather deal with the mean kitchen maids. They were still kinder than Raiju on a good day.

I did the normal duties of a maid. The whole cleaning and cooking business but then I had to deal with the random grabbing. The ayakashi enjoyed cornering me but most of all he enjoyed frightening me. The moment he realized storms frightened me was the moment I'd never be able to sleep again. His thunder followed me mercilessly through his rooms and if it hadn't been for Ginji's blue flame in my pendant, I'd went crazy. I try so desperately to block it out. To no avail because he enjoyed chasing me. If he knew about my pendant, he would take it.

"Your fear makes you smell so delicious," he purrs against my ear a week after my servitude began. By now, I've had enough but he won't leave me alone. Not for one moment. I haven't even been into the main parts of the hotel since I was sent with the devil's incarnate.

I shiver against his breath but its not the good kind. I know he could eat me whenever he felt like it and he loved to remind me. "Please let me pass." I despise how much my voice shakes.

"Ugly little pet. You dare defy me, your master?" The purr in my ear turns into a nasty growl. My shivering turns into full blown shaking. What have I done?

Raiju's arms snake around my body pulling me in closer. I can't breathe because his vice is so tight.

"N-"

"Not another word my pet. Understood?" His hands travel my arms, daring me to defy him anymore. "You're certainly not much to look at but you'll do." It's the same words he told Ranmaru.

A groan of pain escapes my clenched lips as he pushes me into the closest wall. "Don't do this!" I shake my head in a panic. "Beat me as much as you want but please don't take the last of my dignity."

Raiju completely ignores my protests, holding my hands above my head. His face is too close. His body is too close. I can't do this. A wave of dizziness hits me and I would've slid down the wall if it wasn't for the thunder god's _closeness._ His knee comes up to crudely press between my thighs. _No!_

He laughs at my trembling. "That's right. Submit to me. Everything will end much better if you don't fight." That awful hand slips inside my kimono. His knee continues to press up to force my legs apart.

I see red. I might be a human but I don't deserve to be ravished by this horrible man. The moment I scream Raiju is taken aback. He makes the mistake of stepping back and I take it. Ducking under his arm, I race out of his living quarters. The moment I step into the halls I almost fall in my haste but I keep going not sure where I'm running to, just that I have to. I can't go back to this man. If I do, what will he do to me now that I've defied him as my master and I the human servant—no slave.

My heart pounds because I am certain he's chasing me. Perhaps I only expect it because he doesn't catch me. I'm so busy looking behind me that I don't see the person walking in front of me. I trip and hit the floor, landing at the feet of some unsuspecting soul. I'm sure their day's schedule didn't include a clumsy girl running into them.

They stumble back in surprise. My eyes catch sight of fox tails but I haven't had time to process anything because I'm being lifted off the floor. Held up by gentle arms. "Aoi-san? Yo—you're shaking like a leaf." His eyes travel over my wrinkled kimono. I haven't even stopped to see if it was still intact.

"Ginji-san." I turn limp in relief. I hadn't seen my only friend for days but it felt like years. Tears prick my eyes and I blink to keep them from falling down my face. "Please don't make me go back there. Please." I turn my face away from his because no matter how much I blink, the tears decide to run down.

"Aoi?" Ginji's voice is alarmed. He hooks a finger under my chin to guide my face back to his. Those expression filled blue eyes search mine.

I shake my head, trying to get a handle on my unhinged emotions. "Raiju-sama." I shiver.

Ginji frowns, draping his arm around my shoulders to guide me to an alcove of inside plants away from the middle of the hallway. He eases me to sit down beside him but keeps a close distance to me.

"What of Raiju-sama?" his voice tense, likely suspecting something awful had happened.

"He's always enjoyed frightening me with his thunder and he's strict with me. Cornering me and testing his limits. But today-" I break off to suck in a breath. Trying to keep a lid on my tears this time.

Ginji furrowed his brows, ears tucked close to his head. I don't have to spell it out.

"He backed me into the wall and— and-"

An animalistic growl rumbles in Ginji's chest but I'm not scared. I know the sound is not for me but for the ayakashi that nearly violated me. "I'll kill him!" He makes to stand and I grab his hand to pull him back to me.

"No! You can't!"

The kitsune's whole body shakes with his anger but he stays beside me. "He can't be allowed to continue this. I should have pushed my way into Raiju-sama's quarters to make sure he wasn't treating you unfairly. I'm so sorry, Aoi-san."

"No," I protest. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." I try my best to coax the beast running rampid in Ginji's emotions. I hadn't expected him to be this angry. I knew he would be upset, but this was if I were to be honest a bit shocking but not as shocking as what happened next.

Ginji pulled at his ears in distress. "How could I let that beast hurt my most precious person…"

"Ginji-san?!" What was he saying. This wasn't a friend talking. I grabbed his hands from abusing his ears, pulling them close to me.

"It's because I love you, Aoi-san." Suddenly I wasn't holding his hands and his face was closer than I remembered.

"Ginji?" My breath hitches with shock from his heated confession. Embarrassment was completely void between us we were so caught up in each other's gaze.

"I've tried so hard to keep myself in check. How could I fall in love with my best friend's future bride? It despicable but I can't hold these feelings back anymore Aoi-san and neither can I let this sorry excuse of an ayakashi hurt you. I will do anything to protect you." The kitsune was so close now that his nose brushed against mine.

My eyes closed on their own accord. If I leaned just a little, our lips would brush.

The confused feelings for Ginji seemed clearer. I loved Ginji, but I also loved Odanna but the love for the ogre was different. Gratitude and friendship… but this love for Ginji was all consuming until nothing in the world seemed to matter.

I needed to tell Ginji where my feelings stood with our master innkeeper but I barely managed to move my lips when his were so close and his breath mingled with mine. "I love you too."

There were no more words between us when his lips captured mine forcing me to forget everything and anything that was ever wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pardon the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the next will not be as short. Ideas are welcome.**_

Chapter 6

Ginji cradles my head in his hands with a gentleness that seems foreign in the world I've been thrown in. My lips are still parted as I stare up at him. The heat in the kitsune's is almost too much, but I can't look away.

He leans so close that his lips brush mine in a tease.

A shiver of delight runs through me at the anticipation of another sweet kiss. Unfortunately, the opportunity is gone in an instant as a familiar thunder rumbles through the halls.

I gasp in shock. Ginji spins me around behind his back and I mourn the loss of him.

Another roll of thunder rumbles as Ruiju gives a growl of anger. "Little pet, where have you gone?" The endearment is lost in the ayakashi's malice-laced voice. I shiver at the underlying threat of what he'll do when he finds me. My fingers find themselves tangled up in Ginji's sleeve and I squeeze the fabric to keep my trembling in check. The warmth I felt minutes before evaporated in the wind. A horrible cold seeped into its place.

Ginji reaches for my hand behind his back, loosening the death grip on his sleeve to thread his fingers through mine. "I won't let him take you away, Aoi-san."

I don't ask how he plans to overrule Ruiju and Ranmaru. I trust Ginji with my life, but I'm afraid he will get himself hurt protecting this pathetic human in the den of ayakashi. I feel so useless having to be protected time and again.

I squeeze his hand in response.

"Well, well, what's this? Little pet has found another master?" Raiju-sama appears in front of us.

"You touched her. Taking advantage of her low status," Ginji's voice is lethal.

"I don't see it as your business what I do with my servant. She's nothing more than a human slave. She's lucky I haven't eaten her yet." It seems Raiju loves ruffling Ginji's 'fur'. Literally.

I can't help the tremor that travels down my arm to the hand that holds Ginji's like a life preserver.

The kitsune in front of me bristles; his hair standing out in a fluff. "If you've come for her, she's not going back with you."

Ruiji holds back his head and laughs as if Ginji just told him the funniest joke. "You would defy Ranmaru-sama's orders? The human was given to me to do with as I please. What right do you have?" Raiju's words made sense, but it didn't make the circumstances right.

"I'll give you anything you wish, just let Aoi-san go."

"No!" I protest against Ginji's foolish words. He's selling his soul to the devil!

"It's okay, Aoi-san." But even as he spoke the words, the unsettling grin on Raiju-sama's face is getting bigger.

The Thunder God asked for my biggest fear. "Give me your position in the Inn. Everyone knows that your loyalties lie with Odanna-sama. I'd be doing you a favor. You can have your precious human and do what you will with her." his tone suggested something inappropriate and I can't help my cheeks flushing pink. I'm glad Ginji can't see my reaction.

"If that is what you wish then so be it." Ginji seals the deal.

"I'll be in your rooms to sign a contract later today." Raiju sends a small smirk my way before walking off.

Is it possible to feel dirty by someone staring at you? I hide my face into Ginji's kimono, fighting off a shiver. "How could you do such a thing, Ginji?"

The kitsune turns around to face me, his kimono slips from my grasp. His light blue eyes bore into mine. "How could I not do such a thing for your sake?"

"What will become of you now?" I'm so afraid that Ginji will find himself locked away without a status to protect himself with. What will happen to him now? Will Ranmaru-sama send him back to Tenjin-ya?

Ginji doesn't reply and leads me away on the opposite hall of Raiju's rooms. I look behind us, almost expecting us being chased but not a soul stands in the hallways.

I feel like a little child being held by the hand like this, but perhaps that's to be expected with so many decades perhaps centuries between us. I'm not offended by this feeling. Ginji has this way about him that makes me feel so safe. Safer than even Odanna-sama. Thinking of the ogre makes me feel cold at my thought of betrayal. The whole of Tenjin-ya thinks of me as his bride. Odanna expects me to marry him if I don't pay back my grandfather's debt. What would he think of such a confession between Ginji and I? Our kiss… My lips tingle at just the thought of the sweet moment shared between us before Raiju found us. I think I've longed for the moment to happen for so long. I don't even remember when it began. I'm a traitor but I can't seem to force myself to care. I care for Odanna but not in this way.

We stop in front of a doorway and I'm led inside. A spacious living quarters the size of Raiju-sama's but I don't want to think of that ayakashi.

"I hope you can find your situation a little better than the dungeon." Ginji smiles.

I turn to him, my emotions trying to spill out of me. There's too many trying to crowd their way to the surface. "Thank you, Ginji-san."

He doesn't respond with words but with a gentle kiss, cradling my face in his hands.

Right here at this moment, I know I've come home.

I kiss him back. "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Told you it would be longer this time!**_

Chapter 7

I stare at the sparkling contract in between us and Raiju-sama. Ginji holds a golden plume in his right hand. What disturbs me is the red ink dripping off the nib. Is it even ink?

I try my best not to shutter where I sit beside the kitsune, feeling the thunder god's eyes on me.

This contract states I am no longer a human slave belonging to Raiju but to Ginji. Still a slave in Orio-ya but at least to a different master. I don't think I'll be anything else while I'm in this land. I find it odd that Ranmaru is not here as a witness but maybe that's why I'm sitting here. I think I'd rather be anywhere but here but I'm more than thankful I'm not sitting on the other side. Raiju-sama won't do anything to me in front of Ginji. He would not dare. I dare him to even try.

It seemed like it was over before it even started much to my relief. Raiju-sama didn't waste time on pleasantries. He gave me a smirk before he left and I bristled.

A low animalistic growl beside me confirms Ginji saw him. The sound sends the hair on my arms to stand.

"Ranmaru-sama will be here to speak of the contract." It wasn't an announcement but more of a statement, like Ginji knew this was definite. He stands up, pulling me up with him. He's facing me and the sadness in his blue eyes hurts to look upon. "I don't care what that contract says, Aoi-san. You do not belong to me. You aren't my slave. Only in writing."

But I do belong to him. I want to tell him. Heart and soul. I don't care what it says on the paper.

I love this ayakashi and I don't think I could ever bear to be separated from him. Not now… not after what we've been through. No matter what happens today, tomorrow or next week. I know one thing; I can't be separated from Ginji.

"I don't care about the contract, Ginji-san." I thread my fingers into his. "I worry what the outcome of it will cost us. Cost you."

Ginji frowns. "If I have to I will plead to Ranmaru-sama to let you go back to Tenjin-ya—"

"No!" I panic, realizing what he's planning. "I can't go back without you!"

"Aoi-san."

I pull out of his grasp and wrap my arms around myself. I tremble at just the thought of being taken away from him. My feelings are so frightening and intense. I've never felt so strong for one person in my entire life.

"I can't let you stay in Orio-ya. Every day is a danger to you. The ayakashi are not kind to you." Before I can snatch away from him, Ginji pulls my sleeve up to reveal my most recent bruises. Some are from the servants but most are Raiju-sama's handiwork.

Ginji's long-nailed fingers caress each and everyone. "There is no telling how many you hide under your kimono.

I close my eyes. "I don't care. I won't leave you behind." My eyes fill with tears. If I look at him, I will cry. "I can't."

"Oh, Aoi-san, what am I going to do with you?" Ginji draws me against him in an embrace.

"Don't make me leave," I whisper.

"Sometimes we are forced to do things we don't like." His breath tickles the top of my head.

I shake my head.

"I only want what's best for you." The words are too soft but I hear them.

"No, Ginji. No." My stubborn tears seep from my closed lids and saturate his robes.

Ginji raises my face. "You mustn't cry, sweet one." He catches a tear upon his finger. "Every tear rips a piece of my heart away."

I open my eyes. "Then please don't force me to leave without you."

Ginji sighs with resignation. "I will request Ranmaru-sama's pardon of me. Without the title of Young Master I'm simply a guest now." He furrows his brows. So many emotions swirl around in those blue eyes. Worry, hope, sadness and his adoration for me.

"Thank you."

Ginji gives me a smile. "Stop worrying now. You look exhausted."

I don't realize until now I'm depending solely on Ginji to keep me on my feet. My cheeks flame up despite after all the kisses and caresses between us.

"Rest for now. You can worry later." My feet are swept out from under me and I can't help the little squeak that comes out.

Ginji sits me down to unroll a futon. I barely miss him. He guides me into it covering me with a robe that smells just like him. "Sleep now, Aoi-san." A ball of blue lights the room in a soft glow where Ginji sends it into a nearby lantern. He knows me so well.

My eyes grow heavy but I don't want to close them. If I do, he might leave.

The kitsune sits down by the window to my right. An unspoken word that he's not leaving me.

I've had a horrible lack of sleep since arriving in Orio-ya. The weight of exhaustion pulls me down hard.

A sudden noise rouses me from a deep dreamless sleep. I blink in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. Recent memories slowly flood my foggy brain and I jerk upright. Ignoring my sore muscles that protest my sudden movement.

The spot under the window is vacant. I didn't expect Ginji to still be there, but I was disappointed all the same. The blue flame still flickers inside the lantern. I stare at it for a moment, feeling as mesmerized by it as I do its owner. Speaking of said owner, I look around the room for him. I spot him by the rice paper sliding doors. I almost called out to him but stopped myself at once. He's speaking with Ranmaru-sama and it looks to be a very heated conversation.

"I can't look over this, Ginji-san." Ranmaru is angry. I can tell by the way his ears are laid back but so are Ginji's. It's an alpha male vibe I'm feeling and I don't care for it, deciding to keep to my side of the room. If they know I'm awake, they don't react.

"I couldn't let him continue his abuse of her." Ginji defends himself.

Ranmaru sighs, raking his hand over his face. "I knew you were too emotionally involved. How could you do this behind my back? Is a frail little human worth your title as Young Master and the honor of Orio-ya?" The dog god narrows his eyes. "They won't take kindly to you for choosing the wench over them. You've put Aoi-san in more peril by becoming her master."

Ginji grits his teeth. "Send us back to Tenjin-ya. There's nothing left here for me. Raiju-sama can take-"

"Stop it!" Ranmaru's eyes flash dangerously. "What about me? Am I nothing to you now? We were once close-brothers. You would choose this human over your brother?"

Ginji stares him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry. She's my most precious person."

"And what of Odanna-sama? You've claimed his bride. He may not allow you back after your betrayal."

"I will figure it out when we get there." Ginji is determined.

Ranmaru-sama crosses his arms. "I can't allow you to leave yet. There are certain things to be put in order."

"That's fair." Ginji visibly relaxes. They do, including me. The horrible situation of only hours ago is already being resolved. It seemed too good to be true.

Now I just needed to survive the rest of my time in Orio-ya with the least amount of bruises. Most likely only possible if I stuck close to Ginji but that would be unrealistic. He clearly still had business to do in the Inn. They had to be done before we're allowed to leave.

I relax against the futon, watching Ranmaru leave. Ginji faced the door, deep in thought. He was worried about the future; just as much as I was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the next few days I did not venture out of Ginji's room. I couldn't really complain about being shut in. Ginji treated me like a Queen when he was there with me. He told me to focus on healing while he finished up business.

How long would it be until we could go back to Tenjin-ya?

A knock on the door interrupts the book I'm reading. The fourth one since my shut in. This one is a cookbook. Too bad I can't practice any of these recipes.

Who on earth could it be? A servant? I feel uneasy but wouldn't it be worse to ignore the person? Everyone knows Ginji-san is safeguarding me.

I walk toward the door and hesitate. When is Ginji due back? I slide the door open and gasp.

"Little pet."

I scramble back in horror as he pushes his way into my safe haven. "Raiju-sama!"

The look he gives me is nonchalant. In fact, he looks like the very sight of me is disgusting. Well… that's sort of an improvement. Rather than eyeing me like I'm something to eat.

"Is your master around?" His eyes scan the room, lingering on the more feminine things lying about. This guy is no gentleman, but I knew this from the start.

I clear my throat and he turns toward me with a pointed look. "I don't know when he'll be back," my words come out a little firmer than I wanted.

Raiju-sama's nonchalant attitude disappears and I step back at his grin. I should have known it was all simply a ploy to get me to drop my guard. What a little naïve human I am.

"The kitsune dares to let you out of his sight for even a moment?" He laughs, and it sounds like thunder. The rumble turns my spine rigid. He didn't come to see Ginji. It was always me. He steps closer and my heart pounds. "How lucky for me."

"Don't come any closer!" I grab the closest weapon, unfortunately it's a book and can't do much damage. A girl can hope right? "Aghh!" I throw it at his head and connect.

Raiju-sama roars and it vibrates the room.

I spring past him toward the door but I'm not fast enough. I scream as he yanks me back by my hair.

"I will finish what I started, wench. How dare you refuse me." Raiju-sama slams me into the far wall.

"No!" I bite his hand and he shakes me off to give me a sound slap. I taste blood, trickling off my lip.

The ayakashi is not listening to my pleas. My scalp is on fire. _Ginji, hurry and get back!_

Raiju-sama pins me against the wall once more with a knee between mine Horrible man!

I spit at him and he growls. "I'll take that sass right out of you." He grabs my face to force me to look at him.

"You won't get away with this!"

"You think anybody cares besides Ginji-san?" He let's go of my face to rip my kimono down my shoulders. _Was that necessary?_ I shoot daggers at him.

"Scream, they won't come. Not until it's much too late."

I open my mouth to do just that but Raiju-sama takes advantage of that moment to push his hot vile mouth against mine.

Something twists inside me. I can't move, going slack right into his arms. The thunder god sinks us to the tatami mats.

While I thought he had every intention on violating my body, I didn't expect him to try and eat me. This could be much worse. A horrible tugging forces a scream right into his mouth. He's sucking the life from me.

I've never felt something so horrible in all my life. My body goes limp as a rag doll and I'm loathe that I can't escape his embrace. It's not a lover's embrace and I don't think I could ever feel so violated as I do now. I'm dying. I feel myself getting weaker by the second. I won't be leaving Orio-ya. At least not alive. Will I get to see Ginji's face again? Our love is so new and bright. How could life get anymore unfair?

Just when I don't think I can keep my eyes open a moment longer, a familiar growl shakes the room.

"Let her go, you vile filth!" A blue ball of flame slams into Raiju-sama's back. The force of it knocks me out of his grasp and I lay on the floor in a daze. My strength is slowly trying to come back. Is this how all ayakashi eat humans? I shiver. I am truly in the world of monsters. I turn my head to see Ginji yank Raiju away from me. His eyes!

Finding control over my body, I scoot closer to the wall in shock. Ginji's face is covered with the red markings he gets when he's transforming into a fox. It's like he's stopped right in the middle of transforming. His eyes have turned red in his rage. I've never seen him look so wild. Caught between man and beast. His nails have grown to claws. He wraps them around the thunder god's throat.

Raiju-sama coughs, gathering a golden light in his hand. "Well this is intriguing. I wasn't expecting you to get so angry," the words come out as a sputter as Ginji squeezes his windpipe. "You were always so docile." The yellow ball grows brighter. "Just like a puppy." The golden light slams into Ginji, throwing him to the ground. Raiju shakes himself, stepping closer to the fallen kitsune. Ginji rolls away and is back on his feet. He sidesteps the thunder god.

"Be quiet."

Raiju-sama dives for him and the two ayakashi land into a nearby table with a crash.

I gasp. I have to stop them. I stand on legs fit for a newborn filly. "Stop!" I shout at them, but they're blind to the world around them. I know better than to get too close. Ginji is completely unhinged.

Raiju-sama flips Ginji-san on his back, holding him down by ropes made of his golden light.

Ginji hisses, teeth snapping. Raiju is going to kill him.

"No!" I scream. I catapult toward them but someone else beats me to the chase.

"What the deuce is this madness?" an angry voice roars at the two fighting ayakashi. The sound is like cold water. Raiju-sama falls back at the sight of his lord. The ropes around Ginji disappearing.

Ginji wilts on the floor, catching his bearings. The wildness in his eyes dissolves. He finally looks over at me. Relief flooding his eyes when he realizes I'm well.

"What is the reason for this pointless fighting?" Ranmaru-sama growls in irritation. He doesn't give them time to explain themselves. "If you continue this, you can take it outside and out of my Inn."

Ginji turns his gaze back to Ranmaru. "Raiju-sama attempted to devour Aoi-san."

Ranmaru-sama's eyes narrow. His sharp gaze pins the thunder god. The blond ayakashi doesn't have the decency to flinch.

"Out with you!" Ranmaru-sama snarls. The room quiets at Raiju's exit. Ranmaru turns to stare between Ginji-san and us. I step closer until I'm beside Ginji. My legs shake but I force myself to stand tall in his presence, but he's not paying attention to me, only Ginji who stands beside me in a rigid stance.

Ranmaru-sama's gaze is cold. "You know what you must do to prevent anymore of this," the dog god's words are pointed as daggers.

I look between them in confusion. _What are they talking about?_

Ginji's eyes widened in shock. "But to do that-"

"No, not the whole ritual."

 _Ritual?_ I open my mouth to speak but a glare from Ranmaru shuts my mouth.

"Odanna-sama will never forgive such an act." Ginji muses.

"Do you have a choice? If you won't do then I—"

"No!" Ginji firmly says. "No, I will do it before tonight." He lowers his head.

I can't stand this secrecy. The dog god makes me nervous but I'm not scared of him. "What's going on?" Ginji doesn't look up and continues to stare at the floor.

Ranmaru-sama levels one of his trademark glares at me. "Ginji-san will explain." His gaze flickers down to my kimono, eyebrows furrowing. "Now I must take care of that thunder god. He needs extreme discipline if he's taking over the role of young master. This behaviour is too reckless," with these words, he points down at my chest.

 _What is he—?_ My kimono is still hanging down my shoulders. I yelp.

"Fix that." Ranmaru turns without a farewell.

I hastily pull the fabric back into place. Giving my obi a sharp yank.

Ginji sighs beside me. He looks nervous when he looks up at me. His worried gaze travels over me.

"I'm okay." I promise and I felt fine except for the weakness in my legs.

"I was sure he would kill you." The kitsune pulls me into him, resting his chin on top of my head. I relax into his embrace, breathing in his calming scent.

"You made sure he didn't," I whisper into his neck.

Ginji's grip tightens. "If I'd been a minute later—"

"Ssh." I press a finger to his lips, silencing his panic. "Thank you." I replace my finger with my lips. Any other words he might've said were forgotten as he kisses me back, effectively taking away the rest of the strength in my legs. I slump against him.

"You're weak." Ginji frowns and the magic is broken between us. He places me back on my futon. This time he sits beside me and runs his fingers through my loose locks. "I need to talk to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I need to talk to you." Ginji touches my cheek.

"I'm listening."

"About what Ranmaru-sama was speaking of." The nervousness is back in his eyes.

I grab his hand to keep him steady beside me. "Ginji please tell me."

"He wants me to mark you to keep Raiju-sama and the others away from you."

"Mark me?" I've never heard of such a thing.

"If I mark you, no one will bother you again like Raiju-sama has." He stares at me, gauging my reaction. I blink back with confusion. I feel so stupid. I should know what this means. By Ginji's expression I know it's serious.

"It would mean I've made you my mate," Ginji explains gently.

I can't seem to help it as I gawk at him in shock. "Like a marriage?"

"Similar but not exactly. It would mean I claimed you."

I blush scarlet with his words. That saying was intimate. "Like an engagement?"

Ginji nods.

I bit my lip. "I would like that." I speak the truth. I'm in love with Ginji. I need not question rather or not I want this. Every fiber of my being wants to belong to him.

"I can remove it when we get back to Tenjin-ya."

"No, I don't want you to remove it." I grab his hand. He looks at me with those soft blue eyes in question. "I want to be your mate, Ginji-san. I love you."

"Are you sure you really want this?" His brows furrow. "You don't need to be pressured. I know we've just now become a couple.

I answer him with a kiss. We seem to do a lot of this these days. My fingers find their way to Ginji's soft silver hair, grazing one of his pointed ears. It invokes a strangled noise out of the kitsune's throat. I fall backward with Ginji. He stares down at me, he's still questioning rather or not I truly want to be his.

"Ranmaru-sama said you needed to mark me today?" My words are breathless, even to me.

"It will hurt." Ginji warns, sitting up. I sat up with him.

"I don't care."

Ginji pulls back to his chest and I lean in to him. I refuse to let myself think too much about what's happening. He wraps an arm around me, tilting my head to the side. My heart is thrumming in my ears, my pulse thudding against my neck. Ginji can probably hear it. His nose skims down my neck, making me shiver. He kisses the spot between my neck and right shoulder, tenderly and silently apologizing for the hurt he's about to inflict.

I whimper the moment Ginji sinks his teeth into my flesh. It really does hurt and I force myself to stay still even as the hurt turns into an unforgiving fire. I bite back a scream.

Gini's teeth release me and I sag with relief against the arm across my chest.

"I-it hurts." I try not to cry but my voice is watery.

"Ssshh." Ginji soothes. His mouth presses to my neck again, sliding his tongue across the bite mark. The fire is put out, leaving a tingling sensation. "Rest, Aoi-san."

My body obeys and I fall into a deep slumber.

Hours later, I blink against the dark room. I try to sit up but something is holding me.

Ginji? He's sleeping so soundly, I'd hate to disturb him when he looks so peaceful. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. Is this beautiful being really mine?

I touch the mark on my neck. The skin is no longer smooth there. I wonder what it looks like. Right now all I can do is wonder since I'm trapped. All I can do is lay here and watch Ginji sleep. No complaints here.I quite like the way his arms keep me close to his chest.

I paint his features onto my heart for safekeeping. I lean closer, wanting to kiss him. It's far too tempting.

"It's rude to stare." Ginji blinks up at me. I gasp and jerk back, caught red-handed. I don't get far and his arms pull me back.

"I wasn't staring. You had something on your face." I smile.

The kitsune frowns and touches his face.

I giggle at his perplexed expression.

"You little minx." He flips us until I land on my back. He hovers above me with a smile. "Today will be a better day for both of us. I promise." He nuzzles my cheek and places a soft kiss on the mark on my neck. It tingles under his lips. "I love you, Aoi-san."

"And I, you." I draw his face back up to mine. We stay like this for most of the day.

I walk arm in arm with Ginji-san as we walk through the halls. It's nice to be out of his rooms for a while although I'm not too thrilled about where we're going. I've never been to Ranmaru-sama's rooms, and that makes me nervous.

We stop in front of a door. I stare at it, unmoving until Ginji pulls me through. It's too late to run away isn't it?

Ginji stops short at the figure sitting at the table with Ranmaru-sama and Raiju-sama. "Odanna-sama!" The kitsune is startled as much as I am. Ranmaru-sama never mentioned this visit but it's a pleasant surprise. But why would he have suggested Ginji mark me if he'd known of Odanna's visit? I'm reminded of my betrayal against by giving myself to Ginji-san.

We bow and so does Odanna-sama. His ruby eyes meet mine and I find I'm unable to look away as we sit down. I'm not ashamed of the mark on my neck but I'm still afraid of Odanna's reaction. Even as I wonder what he'll say and do I find his eyes straying to my neck.

A strange look comes over the ogre god. Shock, hurt, resignation. He glances at Ginji, putting two and two together.

Ranmaru-sama begins speaking but I only hear bits and pieces of the conversation among him and Ginji-san. Raiju-sama sits on the sidelines, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. But duty comes before comfort. I find it satisfying when he won't even look directly at me. Ginji had told me the mark made me smell like him, deflecting any ayakashi from attempting to hurt me.

"Odanna-sama has come to negotiate both your freedoms," the dog god explains to us of Odanna-sama's presence. "We've come to a standstill on Ginji's behalf. With him no longer being the Young Master of this Inn, his reason for being here is absolute. We've finished everything that was needed."

Odanna-sama releases my gaze to look at Ranmaru-sama and nod in agreement. "We've agreed to a temporary peace."

"In other words, he's taking you back to Tenjin-ya today." Ranmaru-sama announces.

"What?" Ginji and I say in unison and shock.

 **This is the next to the last chapter. Hope everyone has enjoyed reading this so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is it. The final end. I hope you all enjoyed this little fic.**_

Chapter 10

Still dumbfounded in shock, Ginji and I bundle up the little bit of belongings we gained during our time at Orio-ya and are on the ship back to Tenjin-ya before sunset.

Odanna continues to look at us and I can't place his expression. I'm not sure if he's angry or sad about the development in Ginji and I's relationship. I know he'd always known of Ginji's feelings toward me but not mine. He had no idea I was falling for his best friend and that made me feel like a wretch. I felt like the worst of the worst.

Ginji also notices my nervousness and takes me to the side. "I know you're worried about Odanna-sama's reaction but if he was really all that angry he would have blown up at us already. I wager he's simply sad."

"But I was supposed to be his bride. How do you think he feels?" I can't stop my gaze from straying to the ogre god on the other side of the deck. He wasn't looking at us but I suspected he might be listening to our conversation.

Ginji touches my cheek. "He's more understanding than you give him credit for, Aoi-san."

"I only hope you're right." I lean into his touch. My heart feels like it will burst when I look at this man. Surely we will be allowed to be together. I don't think I could bear being separated from him.

The surrounding air becomes quiet and I find myself itching. I look up to see Odanna-sama watching us with an indifferent expression. Is he only pretending to not care that Ginji-san has stolen me away? I stare back over Ginji's shoulder.

The kitsune doesn't say anything as he stares at me. He can tell by my expression that Odanna is staring at us. He doesn't look nervous but rather resigned. I can't read what either of them are thinking and it's making me increasingly nervous. Ginji's grip lessens until it's non existent. I know I need to approach the ogre god. He needs an explanation from me. Not just Ginji.

I step back from Ginji-san, feeling his eyes trail my steps toward the other side of the ship. I stop a few feet away from Odanna. The indifference in his eyes flickers into something sharp and sorrowful and I know at once I've hurt him deeply by falling for his best friend. Perhaps I should feel like a despicable person but I can't help it if I don't. My love for Ginji is too pure and raw. I can only hope he forgives me.

I drop to my knees and kneel.

"Stand up, Aoi-san." Odanna-sama shakes his head at me like I've done something inappropriate. "Ginji-san, step over here too."

Ginji doesn't freeze up and I have to give him credit for being so brave. Even as I stand back up, I can feel my legs quivering. I liked it much better on the ground. Ginji comes to stand beside me and I force my legs to stay straight and true. If he can do this, then so can I.

Odanna-sama doesn't speak at first; he just stares between us, gathering his words.

"At first, I was shocked to learn of the development between the two of you. I assumed it was simply to keep Aoi safe but I can tell just by looking at the two of you it's much more than that. I should have realized it would come to this. You're always together at Tenjin-ya." He looks away from us for a moment. "I had too much confidence in myself and thought I held your heart." He closes his eyes.

I hold my breath and peek a glance at Ginji. He's saddened by betraying his friend.

Odanna turns back to us and I blink. His expression of sorrow is gone. In its place is determination and a genuine smile. "I will release you from becoming my bride. In its place you will continue to pay off your grandfather's debt." He looks at Ginji. "You will help to pay off her debt as if it's yours."

GInji bows his head in agreement.

Odanna-sama sighs. "I guess we will have to hold a wedding in the next few weeks."

I gasp and Ginji jerks his head up. We both stare at Odanna-sama in complete shock. I think my mouth might be open but I don't care. "Wh—what?"

Odanna shakes his head, putting his hand on top of my head. "Little Aoi, what am I going to do with you? You've always gotten yourself into little scrapes. I don't know what I'll do when I don't have to save you from other ayakashi."

I feel my cheeks burn. Is this all he will miss?

Odanna-sama's eyes soften and tears prick my eyes. He's giving us his blessing, and that's more than words could ever say.

"Thank you, Odanna-sama." I give him a genuine smile; my heart is lighter. It's like coming home. I watch as he turns away to go into the Master cabin.

Ginji-san looks down with the same expression and takes my hand.

Tenjin-ya is coming into view over the horizon. A new day dawning. A new life. One with Ginji. Whatever challenges we face, I don't have to be afraid because I will be by his side.

I will always be thankful to Ranmaru-sama because really if we'd never been taken hostage, this never would have happened.

I give a little laugh at the absurdity of being happy over being kidnapped.

Ginji looks at me with a surprised look. "What is it?"

"I'm just thankful we were kidnapped."

His wide eyed expression has me giggling some more.

Ginji-san smiles. "I love you." He bends down to brush his nose against mine.

I close my eyes. "And I you."

He brings his mouth down to mine to capture a kiss. I forget anything I was about to say, surrendering myself over.


End file.
